1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a multicolor quantum dot pattern, a multicolor quantum dot pattern formed by the method, and a quantum dot light-emitting device for the method, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a multicolor quantum dot pattern by patterning a plurality of quantum dots with different light-emitting characteristic on a single substrate, a multicolor quantum dot pattern formed by the method, and a quantum dot light-emitting device for the method.